


'Cause The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

by the_seance_tua



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Reader-Insert, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seance_tua/pseuds/the_seance_tua
Summary: Ben never got to say goodbye to you





	'Cause The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off to my other fic Lips are Chapped and Faded

To say it was a struggle for the others after you passed was an understatement. Everyone was grieving in their own ways. 

Ben made sure he was looking over Klaus. He took it hard as he waited days on end to see your ghost arrive. Although he didn’t want to see it, every day that passed where you didn’t arrive, the more he worried that maybe you had passed onto another place.

Staying sober didn’t last long for Klaus and soon enough he was back on the streets, drug-induced to forget about your death.

On this particular night, Klaus was passed out in an alleyway as Ben sat beside him. Ben kept his eyes trained on Klaus, making sure that he was still breathing when he noticed a figure walking up to him

“Y/n?” Ben questioned, standing up. You looked so different from when he last saw you before you died. When it happened, your cheeks were sunken in and your skin was deathly pale. Your limbs had seemed to shrink too but now you were there standing in front of Ben looking like a healthy 30 something-year-old. Besides being dead.  
“Hi Ben,” You spoke quietly, a wide grin spreading across your face. Ben seemed to choke on his own breath before walking over to you and wrapping his arms around you tightly. Ben hadn’t been able to hold anyone in years and it would have freaked him out but he knew why he could hold you.

“How has he been?” You questioned, turning to look at the drunken, passed out Klaus.  
“Not good, gone back to his ways,” Ben groaned, letting his back slide down the wall until he was sitting only a metre away from Klaus’s lifeless looking body. You sat down next to him as you both watched over Klaus.  
“He’ll be fine. He will eventually get over my death and I’ll simply be a thought at the back of his head,” you told him as you looked up at the night sky.  
“Do you remember anything?” Ben asked quietly. The silence sat there for a while before you found your words.  
“I remember being alone and scared, and then there was nothing,” You replied. “But it is what it is.”  
You sat there in silence for a while before Ben broke the silence.  
“So here’s the million dollar question,” Ben chuckled, playing with his hands nervously. “Are you staying?”  
You knew exactly what he meant. Were you going to stay around and haunt Klaus like Ben did? You looked at him with a sad smile before shaking your head softly.  
“No, doesn’t seem right taking your role away,” You laughed. Ben chuckled along with you. “But truthfully, I’m not going to stay. There’s nothing keeping me here anymore. I just accepted it,” You explained to Ben with a small smile.

“Maybe I should have passed on,” Ben mumbled. You understood what he meant. As soon as you make a decision it's permanent. That means Ben isn’t allowed to pass over until Klaus passed over. Everyone knows, that might take a while.

“Hey, if you did though, Klaus wouldn’t have his last brain cell to tell him what to do.”

Klaus started to stir and Ben turned his attention towards him.  
“You alright, Klaus?”   
“Were you talking to yourself?” Klaus asked, ignoring Ben’s question as he sat up rubbing his face. Ben turned back around to y/n, only to see that they were gone.  
“Yeah, I must have been talking to myself.”


End file.
